Detention
by Ally-Kat722
Summary: Scorpius pulls pranks and Albus is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Next generation fic. Potential spoilers for DH.


Spoilers: Potential spoilers, as characters featured are the so-called Next Generation. (Yay, next gen :eternal love:)  
Rating: G  
Characters: Scorpius and Albus (with appearances by Hogwarts staff), if future chapters happen, it may/will evolve into AS/S. :love:  
Notes: This was written for the LJ community scorpialbus (Join, people! It needs LOVE!) and the challenge prompt "detention". This was originally planned to be a drabble, but I can't write less than 500 words to save my life, so it's 614 instead. 

Well here you go!

* * *

The first time Scorpius landed in detention, it was for a prank he had pulled on Filch. A simple shrinking spell and a good set of targets – a number of Filch's ladders, which were quite large and rather well used – landed him a week's worth of late nights, not that he ever regretted it, as the look of utter surprise on the caretaker's face as he opened the door to find every one of his ladders missing was worth a week of detention any time. 

The first time Albus landed in detention, it was for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had been headed back to his common room – late, he admitted – when suddenly an impressive arsenal of Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, Decoy Detonators, and a few other unknown objects suddenly burst into the life with a literal BANG, just when Headmistress McGonagall walked around the corner. McGonagall had given him detention on the spot, but had lessened the week to three days when she found that he was just as surprised as she was at the noise and commotion.

The fifth time Scorpius had detention, he got it for switching Professor Flitwick's wand with a Trick Wand he had gotten courtesy of a local joke shop and an unaware fourth year. He spent four nights cleaning out Flitwick's immense store of books, papers, quills, and other miscellaneous items. He would admit later that detention with Flitwick was the best detention anyone could ask for, as he learned more useful charms in those four nights than in the first five months of class.

The second time Albus got detention, it was for a fight. During Transfiguration, someone had asked Scorpius about his store of joke shop items, and Albus had heard the whispered response of "Set off a whole eight hours early. Some idiot must have triggered it somehow." Albus wasn't alone in detention this time, as both he and Scorpius sported a black eye and a busted lip each.

The eleventh time Scorpius landed in detention, he wasn't alone. He muttered "goody two-shoes" under his breath as he glared at the boy working on the trophies opposite him. He has stupidly told Albus his plan for his newest prank, with a warning not to mess it up this time, and the stupid boy had shown up anyways, trying to stop him. Scorpius had to admit that, when they were found by Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris, Albus hadn't tried to get out of any of the punishment by telling Filch that he was just there to stop Scorpius. He shrugged it off as a "dumb Hufflepuff trait", and forgot about the matter, until next time.

The fourth time Albus ended up in detention, he wasn't alone either. Scorpius' latest plan had nearly backfired on him, and chance had placed Albus in the right spot at the right time, allowing him to save the other boy's life with a Shield Charm as a defective Decoy Detonator went astray, causing a large window to break and rain down as shards of reflective death. After a week with Professor Longbottom, both boys had an unspoken agreement between them. Albus wasn't surprised when Scorpius pulled him over after the next Charms class, and asked him to help him with his next prank. Scorpius wasn't surprised when Albus only hesitated for a half-second before agreeing.

It was only March, but the next time either boy ended up in detention wasn't for a long time. With Albus' knowledge and inherent skill and Scorpius' talent for finding needed items and secret passages, the two were set for many late-night adventures.

This was all made easier when Neville "forgot" to inform Harry of his son's "misdeeds", and Harry, in his ignorance, happened to bestow his beloved Invisibility Cloak on the aforementioned son.

Life at Hogwarts could never be dull.


End file.
